


Bloody Saint Day

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay/Ronon Dex/Teyla Emmagan - the team celebrate Valentines Day in their own special way.</p><p>Beta by Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Saint Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



"Actually, there's no real good reason for the holiday," Rodney mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate. "There were any number of Saint Valentines and about the only thing the Catholic Church can agree upon is they were all beaten with clubs and stones and then beheaded for one thing or another."

Teyla frowned. "But then what is the significance of the chocolate or that of the holy man to lovers?"

"Well, none, really, except that one of the saints helped Christians get married, apparently, so that was the spin the Church put on it."

"Jeez, McKay. Romantic, much?" John reached under Rodney's elbow and stole a Hershey's Kiss. 

"Hey! My loot! Mine!" 

"Share a little, why don'tcha?"

Teyla came over and sat on the bed next to John, saying, "Perhaps we will then choose our own manner of celebrating the holiday." She leaned against his shoulder. "Each of us four should select a gift of choice from another."

John cocked his head, thinking about it. Nah. He couldn't—that would be pretty selfish.

Rodney snorted. "Well, I know what Sheppard would want."

"What?" He tried to look innocent.

Ronon grinned. "I know what I want."

Teyla said firmly, "There will be no judgment on each other's selections."

"Sheppard will just ask for Ronon's cock."

"Hey!" Rodney wasn't wrong, though. "Well, it is pretty nice." John grinned at Ronon, who smirked back. 

"Works for me. I was going to ask for your ass."

"No fair!" Rodney said. "I want three presents." 

"You only get one today," Teyla said, sounding peeved. "That is the point."

Rodney's eyes were zooming around like crazy at Teyla's breasts, at John's mouth, at Ronon's groin, and then back to Teyla's breasts again. That was the thing, John thought—it wasn't that John was crazy for Ronon's cock, even though he did like it a whole lot. It was just that when he was with Ronon, he had one hundred percent of Ronon's attention, as opposed to Rodney, who still acted like Charlie in the Chocolate Factory, not quite believing all the candy was his for the taking. Or Teyla, who'd been trained from childhood to be a diplomat and always had to check to make sure everyone was happy all the time. Just this once John wanted to be selfish.

Because when he and Ronon were together, Ronon's eyes were always on John, and his big hands, his mouth, and that firm, thick cock—

"Yo, Sheppard." Ronon waved his hand in front of John's face.

"Right. Ah, what would you like for Valentine's Day, Teyla?" 

"I would like one kiss from each of you," Teyla said, sounding smug. John supposed that did fall under the "one" rule, so she had a right to the smug. He gave her a nod.

"Rodney? What's your pick?"

"Um. Oh, ah..." His eyes were still darting around like ping-pong balls. But finally he pointed his finger. "On top! I mean, I would like one of you—Teyla in this instance—to for once let me win the wrestling match you idiots call 'sex.'" He crossed his arms. "It being Valentine's Day and all." 

Teyla chuckled. "I think that can be arranged," she said, ruffling his hair gently, making him scowl and duck his head.

"All right, people," John said, clapping his hands, "let the V-day festivities begin!"

At which point, Ronon grabbed him and threw him on the bed, and there was a whole lot of wrestling.

:::

Ronon was staring down at him, and it was just this John was after: Ronon's heavy body shoving against John's knees, and his thick cock splitting John open and pressing against him just right, and the quiet, awed expression in Ronon's eyes as he looked down into John's face. It was almost too intense, but John couldn't look away, so he let his eyes close halfway and kept looking, his heart thumping to the rhythm of Ronon's rocking thrusts, in, around and out, over and over. 

"God," John said, licking his lips, and Ronon's eyes flicked down and then back up, and he kept rocking and rocking. John knew what he was waiting for—Ronon loved it when John came first. He liked to watch John's face as he came. John almost couldn't stand that, but he wanted it, too. He wanted to give it up for Ronon, give in, it was just hard for him sometimes, especially if he thought about it too much. Except right now, if he let himself just feel the steady rhythm of Ronon's fucking and the rub of his groin against the base of John's cock, watched Ronon's eyes and the way he kept biting his lower lip because it was good for him, John was making him feel good, and hell, that was going to do it right there—

"God, Ronon!"

—and he could hear Rodney and Teyla going at it next to them, heard Rodney whimpering and Teyla panting, but John's eyes were on Ronon's face, on the expression of pure, lustful joy there, and then John had to close his eyes because, fuck, he was coming all over himself like he would never stop.

When he next opened his eyes, everything was blurry and Ronon had picked up the pace, was shoving in and out. John could feel all of it, everything so sensitive that Ronon's dick felt twice as big, hot and huge, and John couldn't help groaning because it felt good, it still felt damned good. Ronon's lips were pulled back, and John knew he was close; mustering a tiny bit of energy, John slid his legs around Ronon, tucking his ankles behind Ronon's ass, hugging him closer.

Ronon threw back his head and froze, and John felt the slow, hot pulse of him inside. 

"Yeah, Ronon," John said, stroking a hand down his arm. 

"John," Ronon said, collapsing on him.

"Oof," John said, because that was a whole lot of Ronon, but John just wrapped his arms around him, huffing a laugh. "Happy Valentine's Day, buddy." 

Ronon tilted his head and gave him a huge grin then kissed him.

"Yes, yes. Happy Bloody Saint Day," Rodney said, sounding exhausted. John turned his head and saw Rodney's flushed, sweaty face, and Teyla just beyond him looking amused and sated. "Oh my God, that is such hard work. I take it back; being on the bottom is better."

Teyla chuckled. "And now, I think I will claim my gift," she said, giving Rodney a slow, sweet kiss. Rodney lost the disgruntled look and looked dazed and happy, at least until Teyla crawled over him, making him huff.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ronon," Teyla said, ducking her head to kiss him. John couldn't see what they were up to, but Ronon's dick twitched where it was mashed up against John's thigh.

Then Teyla tumbled over to John's side of the big bed and snuggled up beside him, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead and probably making his cowlicks look ridiculous. "John. Did you enjoy the holiday?"

"Yes," he croaked.

"We should definitely celebrate it more often then," she said, her voice full of mischief. 

John groaned, and then Teyla was kissing him, tasting of all the people he loved in the world, and John had to agree.

 

_End._


End file.
